memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deep Space 9
FA status Nomination ;Deep Space 9: Self-nomination. A detailed article about the history of DS9, plus a description of its structure. It could probably use some minor additions for incidental facts and the like, but it's complete enough to deserve Featured Article status! -- Dan Carlson 20:00, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. Ottens 20:15, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. -- Redge 20:25, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Support. -- Michael Warren 22:57, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) Reconfirmation A featured article from back in June 2004. Haven't completely read it, so I'm not yet sure if we should keep it. - 19:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *Did a once over one this and created a blurb, it seems to still be FA material, so support. - 19:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. Still seems to be a good FA. 31dot 01:10, May 9, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'; room for improvement, but it's an acceptable FA, IMO. --Defiant 21:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Review After splitting off the station layout information to , We should take another look at this article to make sure it's still up to snuff. - 03:48, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :I just went over the article. Apart from lks and stuff, I created dedicated sections about the Klingons threat (1 and a half seasons of the series after all) and alternate timelines. I also fleshed out or removed background infos which just listed several episode names, without any explanation why those exactly. In general, I feel that the article is still lacking some flavor. The station was threatened by computer viruses, actual viruses, hunters, tribbles, was the location of a major religious festival and an Orb of the Prophets, and was evacuated several times, but none of this is in the article. Kennelly (talk) 14:09, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Note: Due to this being a review after a split, the deadlocked status results in the removal of the FA status. - (on an unsecure connection) 17:26, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Deep Space Nine weapons How does Deep Space Nine have 48 phaser arrays on rotary mounts; 36 phaser emitters on stationary mounts and 3 phaser emitters on sliding mounts? The 48+ torpedo launchers, 5,000+ photon torpedoes (after 2372 refit) seems correct, but I tried to count the phasers myself and got the following: 36 Fixed Weapon Emplacement phasers (the ones on the habitat ring) 18 Sail Tower phasers (the ones on the aforementioned Sail towers) and 33 other phasers 16:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Proximity to the Wormhole In the episode , after the station was moved to the approximate location of the wormhole, Dax says "Major... I'm reading a huge neutrino disturbance...'fifteen kilometers''' off the forward docking ring."'' Yet the article claims DS9 was positioned "approximately a thousand kilometers from its event horizon." I'm just curious, where is this latter figure coming from? I can't find any mention of it being located that far from the wormhole in the episode referenced. - Dimitri the Echidna (talk) 08:02, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Split off layout info Similar to how and are different articles, this and "Terok Nor-type" should be different articles. - 13:35, April 10, 2018 (UTC) : Agreed. How will that affect the FA stuff for the article? (Asking for a friend). --Alan (talk) 13:49, April 10, 2018 (UTC) The last time we split a FA both parts were reconfirmed, as it was called at the time, and made FAs, see Constitution class model (original) and Constitution class model (refit). A large split like this would force a review of this article. I'm assuming the type/class article will be formatted differently enough, and hopefully contain more info, to make that a separate nomination and not a review. - 14:00, April 10, 2018 (UTC)